


Just a Taste

by mal_fuctioning_writer



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), X-Men (Movieverse)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/F, LGBTQ Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-11
Updated: 2018-07-11
Packaged: 2019-06-09 02:12:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15257142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mal_fuctioning_writer/pseuds/mal_fuctioning_writer
Summary: You finally decide to act on your feelings that you have for your best friend/roommate, Wanda Maximoff. (Modern AU ONE SHOT Wanda Maximoff X Reader)





	Just a Taste

You couldn’t help but stare at Wanda’s lips as she applied her chapstick. Her pink lips were simply so mesmerizing in the way that they looked so soft, and it was almost as if they were calling out for you to kiss them. Oh how you wished you could nibble her green apple flavored lips.

Just four months ago, you had miraculously found Wanda and Pietro’s listing for a roommate in an ad in the newspaper. I mean, who even read newspapers anymore? Well, you, apparently. The three of you immediately hit it off, and you all became close very quickly once you moved in. Though you found that Wanda triggered something in you that you hadn’t felt before, you always shoved that feeling aside. It was something about her made you jealous to see her with guys that she was interested in and all you wanted was to be with her all the time.

You confided in Pietro about it, and he was very blunt in explaining that you definitely had feelings for his sister. Although you rejected the idea entirely at first, you eventually gave into the idea once she and her last boyfriend had a nasty breakup. Wanda came to you first, and she slept in your bed for the first time. After that, you craved to feel the warmth of her body, and her body alone in your bed. You wanted to wake up next to her and hold her close. Deep inside you had secretly hoped that she had the same thoughts and feelings that you had for her. It was these emotions that brought you to this very moment.

“Y/N, are you okay?” Wanda’s voice broke you away from your less than innocent thoughts and you realized that she was giving you a concerned look, “your mind seems like it’s somewhere else. Is something the matter.” Even as she spoke, you continuously sneaked glances at her lips as words seemed to flow so smoothly out of her mouth.

“Oh, uh yeah. I’m alright, just a little distracted by something is all,” you tried to wave her off.

“Are you sure?” She brought her face closer to yours as she put the back of her hand to your forehead, “you feel like you’re burning up! I should get Pietro to check if you’ve got a fever.” Wanda rushed to her feet, and you grabbed her wrist to stop her.

“Wanda, I’m fine. I swear to you that I am definitely not sick,” you attempted to explain.

“What’s the matter with you then?”

You bit your lip and squeezed your eyes shut, gathering up the courage to speak, “Do you mind if I taste your chapstick?”

She tilted her head and sat back down on the couch, reaching into her pocket to hand the chap stick to you, “Sure, if it’ll make you feel better. It’s just a taste”

You grabbed her chin gently to make her face you and quickly pressed your lips to hers, closing your eyes as you did.

Wanda squealed the moment your lips met, and widened her eyes in shock. She didn’t exactly think that this is what you meant, but she wasn’t entirely opposed to the idea. Wanda found herself closing her eyes as your tongue grazed her bottom lip then she wrapped her legs around you, as she was now sitting on your lap, and rubbing the back of your head unconsciously.

You pulled her torso right against yours, deepening the kiss even further. This feeling… This sensation that you craved for so long was just as satisfying as you had always imagined that it would be. Possibly even better than that. You found yourself lying down so that she was on top of you, nibbling at those perfect lips of hers.

“Oh come on, you guys. I knew this would happen eventually, but on the couch? Really?” Pietro said, quickly covering his eyes as he stepped out of his room to get to the kitchen, but retreated right back.

Wanda pulled away and sat up, covering her face in embarrassment, “I can’t believe we just did that.”

“I’m sorry, did you not want to do that?” You immediately began to regret following your gut, only to be reassured by her.

“I did! You were great, but I always thought that I was the only one who felt this way,” she laid her head down on your chest.

You hugged her and laughed, “Are you kidding? I thought the same thing for so long.”

Wanda laughed along with you then it quickly faded into an awkward silence.

“Can I kiss you? Again, I mean,” Wanda asked after a few moments as she looked up at you.

You smirked and licked your lips, “I thought you would never ask.”


End file.
